


Sweet Sweet Victory

by NastyBambino



Series: StarkerBingo2019 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Capture the Flag, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Starker Bingo 2019, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Some good ole Avengers fluff featuring starker. (B5, capture the flag)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: StarkerBingo2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: Starker Bingo 2019





	Sweet Sweet Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Something nice and light today. Real sweet. All mistakes mine. Hope you enjoy!

It’s the last point to break the tie: Team Iron Man versus Team Captain America. They’re staring each other down, flags far behind them waving in the gentle breeze of the warm summer day. Peter’s never felt more focused outside of the lab than before now, senses dialed up and spread out across the whole field even as his heart roars in his ears from tension. He and Natasha are the attackers this round, the ones with the weight of the win on their shoulders. Their eyes meet across the line, and Peter rolls his shoulders while she pops her neck. Vision hovers nearby. “This is the last point,” he reminds, looking between both teams. “The first to carry the enemy flag back to their base flag wins the game for their team.” Everyone nods. “Go!”

Peter takes off without thinking, running past Natasha. Bucky and Steve stand in front of him as a solid wall of muscle, ready to tackle them. He gets as close as he can before using their momentum to flip over them, nearly tripping as he lands but keeps running. Sam and Wanda come after him next, and he has to skid to a stop to keep from running straight into them. His sense warn him, and he barely dodges a tackle from Scott. He’s distracted and nearly ends up caught by Sam; he bows back at the last second before flipping back up and taking off again, easily dodging Wanda when she gets caught up in the fray. They chase after him as he grabs the flag and turns, trying to figure out his escape route.

He keeps the flag attacked to the Velcro on his chest, covered by his hand, as he runs straight at the group. He slips down into a slide on his legs, thankful for his small size as he goes right between Steve and Bucky’s legs. A hand grabs at his shorts when he gets up, and his cheeks pink as he yelps. He’s never been so glad for loose closing as they slip off with some quick maneuvering, leaving Sam with a startled look on his face as he runs away. He sees Nat passing the line as he does, flag on her chest, the opposite team’s defenders chasing them down. Tony kneels on the ground, hands out, and Peter uses him as springboard to propel himself towards the flag base. He barely skids to it, hand gripping it mere moments before Natasha did the same on her side, a victorious cry leaving his lips.

“Team Iron Man wins!” Vision announces, and they cheer, lifting Peter up. He laughs breathlessly as he’s settled on Bruce’s shoulders and paraded around. He’s set back down after a few minutes, and they shakes hands with the other team, laughing and ribbing each other. Peter and Natasha hug, both grinning at the other.

“That was close, kid,” she praises. “I’ll beat you next time though.” Peter grins and bounces on his toes.

“I look forward to it!” he chuckles. He follows the group, distracted. He lets out a startled squeak as arms wrap around his waist, and he’s pulled back into a laughing chest. Peter pouts over his shoulder at Tony even as he laces their fingers together. “You’re a dick.”

“And you’re a winner,” Tony says with a grin, pressing a kiss to his neck. Peter grimaces and playfully tries to wiggle away.

“Gross! I’m covered in dirt and sweat!” Tony chuckles and turns him around, cupping his cheeks to press their lips together. Peter hums and relaxes against him, fingers tugging on the loops of Tony’s shorts and pulling him closer. They separate with a sigh and press their foreheads together. “Seriously, we need showers.” He chuckles and pecks him on the forehead.

“Let’s go then, spider monkey.” Peter smacks him on the shoulder as they walk inside, not bothering to hide the smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah my heart. Anyway, kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
